Aishiteru?
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Kaoru o Tomoe? Fuego o Nive? Kenshin ama a...


Aishiteru?

Nunca pensé que el tallar ropa, fuera algo que disfrutara tanto, se que suena estúpido que un asesino, ejem, ex asesino , pudiera encontrar el lavar y tallar ropa como un pasatiempo. Años atrás hubiera cometido seppuku de tan solo el hecho de pensar que 10 años después, acabaría lavando, cocinando y limpiando de la casa de otra persona. 

Aunque debería decir que desde que regrese de Kyoto, este se había convertido en mi hogar. Es como si, al regresar aquí, se me quitara un peso de encima. Se que he cometido varios errores, pero también se que son irreversibles, lo hecho, hecho esta. Y es así como con sangre he firmado mi historia. El vivir ha sido un gran reto, ya que podría llamarme egoísta de tan solo pensar, de que todo aquel que conviva conmigo, sufrirá...

Es algo que se ha sellado desde que enterré mi espada, llevándome el alma de una persona que tal vez, no merecía vivir. Yo deseaba el cambio de una nueva era, algunos me creen héroe, otros me creen traidor y asesino. Yo solo me nombro culpable. 

Y sigo siendo culpable de tantas penas, solo pensaba en el cambio, y no pensaba en las consecuencias que ese 'cambio' me podía traer. Gane odio, ira, rencor, sentimientos dolorosos a culpa de mi sangrienta espada. Quite varias vidas para ese 'cambio' sin saber lo que conseguiría a cambio. Logre ese cambio, ¿pero a que costo? Se como hay gente que me odia, así como también me teme y me respeta. ¿Acaso no pueden entender que he dejado mi espada para proteger? Si, pido demasiado. Fui reconocido por todo el Japón, como el temible Hitokiri Battousai. Y ese nombre nunca dejara descansar en paz mi existencia. No me importa tanto la opinión de las personas, si no mas bien de la culpa y el arrepentimiento de mi interior. ¡Kami-sama!¡Qué mas me da tener el rencor de la gente, cuando se que mate a esa persona que me enseño amar! Lamentablemente, eso es lo único que cargare por el resto de mi vida. La mate, porque estaba demasiado ciego y obsesionado por la tristeza de perderla, pero al fin y al cabo acabe perdiéndola por mi propia mano. Por mas que quiera olvidarla, en sueños y recuerdos, la mantengo viva en mi mente.

Ella era en callada, pura y hermosa como la nieve, sus ojos tan místicos, tan profundos, que cada vez que cierro mis ojos, me pierdo en ellos. Nunca me refleje en su mirada, y agradezco a Kami-sama por ello. No soportaría que en sus bellos ojos tuviera el reflejo de tan monstruoso asesino. Tampoco merecía esa muerte, ella buscaba venganza por el hombre a quien yo mate. Caí en su juego, pero soy capaz de decir, que alguna vez, ella sintió lo mismo por mi. Ella hizo que esta cicatriz dejara de sangrar en cada pelea, ya que esa herida neutralizaba a la otra que estaba hecha con odio. 

Pero por mas que intento olvidarla, no puedo, me atrevo a decir que es la primera mujer que ame en mi vida, y que tal vez la única. Ella dejo esta marca en mi, y eso es lo que hace que la recuerde por siempre. Aun la culpa me persigue y hace mas larga la cadena de mis deslices. Es el error mas grande de mi vida, y temo que, hasta el día de mi muerte, no me lo perdonare jamás. 

"Daijabou Kenshin? Llevas lavando ese gi por horas" volteo para ver quien me llama.

Ah, Kaoru-dono, le sonrió y veo en mis manos el gi que llevo lavando hace media hora desde que comencé a reflexionar de mi pasado.

"¿Estas pensando de nuevo en el pasado?" pregunta sentándose a mi lado, por alguna razón mi alma descansa tan solo un poco de sentir su ki cerca. Yo asiento con mi típica sonrisa inocente.

"Yare, Yare, deja de pensar en el pasado. Porque si no, te quedaras estancado en el" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, me siento algo sorprendido ante sus palabras, pero yo solo asiento sonriéndole nerviosamente.

"Y no podrás aprovechar, al 100%, lo que viene en el futuro" su mirada se suaviza, mientras su mano trata de alcanzar mi mejilla, pero a solo milímetros, se retrae.

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono, si quieres, haré la comida" le contesto colgando el ultimo gi que acababa de lavar. Veo como Kaoru-dono me sigue con la mirada, después suspira y se mete al dojo.

Sigh...

El gi se ondea al ritmo del viento, mientras bajo un poco mi cabeza.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono" murmuro. Yo se cuanto te he lastimado, pero todavía no me explico porque sigo aquí, vague durante 11 años para conseguir una respuesta. Y no se si ya la he encontrado. Se lo mucho que has sufrido por mi culpa, y eso hace que mi culpa sea mayor. Recuerdos se disipan en mi mente, la vez que te dije adiós, y que pensé, que nunca te volvería a ver. Todavía recuerdo como las luciérnagas hacían un ambiente acogedor y melancólico a la vez. Todavía recuerdo el sonar de tus lagrimas al verme partir.

No quiero quedarme solo por lastima, pero no se que otro sentimiento puede hacer que me quede junto a ti. Es algo extraño que no puedo entender, lo que me asombra de ti es que seas paciente. Pero, necesito encontrar mi respuesta.

Aun no entiendo. Me toleras tantas cosas, has hecho tantas cosas por mi, que mínimo hacer el quehacer del dojo, puede pagarte la milésima parte de lo que has hecho por mi.

Fuiste a Kyoto, solo para verme, una vez mas. Fue por ti que gane la batalla con Shishio, tus recuerdos y las palabras de mi sensei, me dieron ese sentido de vida, que, por hace 11 años había perdido. La punto es, que el mismo amor que siento por Tomoe, es el mismo que el que siento por ti.

Me dirijo a la cocina, donde otro pasatiempo me espera, cocinar. Prefiero cocinar yo a que cocine Kaoru-dono, su comida es comestible, lo se. Pero prefiero algo mas sabroso, tal vez sea porque tengo el paladar delicado.

Kenshin no baka! Eso ni tu te la crees. No es que tenga el paladar delicado, simplemente la comida de Kaoru-dono no es suculenta. -_- Hasta Notaro (el perro de Sanosuke) casi vomita en el regazo de Sanosuke. Pero bueno, al menos es masticable  ^_^; 

A veces...pero que todo sea porque Kaoru-dono, no me saque volando atravesando cada shogi del dojo. 

Listo, la comida esta lista, me dirijo a la mesa, y tan solo con oler la comida Sano y Yahiko ya estan en la mesa. Kaoru llega un poco después cargando a Susume y Ayame, las deja en suelo, mientras ellas se sientan a lado de Sano y de Yahiko. Kaoru-dono decide sentarse a mi lado, le doy una sonrisa de bienvenida mientras ella la regresa en agradecimiento.

"Bueno después del ritual de coqueteo entre Kenshin y Kaoru, ¡¡¡A COMER!!!" Sano comienza a comer como muerto de hambre, y mueve sus palillos a una velocidad impresionante. Siento como se tensa Kaoru a las palabras de Sano, bueno, yo también no estoy muy estable que digamos.

"Yo no estaba coqueteando con Kenshin" dice Kaoru entre dientes. ¡Oh!¡Oh! creo que volara comida en un momento a otro. Volteo hacia Sanosuke, quien mira a Kaoru con una sonrisa picara. Onegai Kami-sama, que Sanosuke tenga un poco de cordura por ahí...

"Oh vamos Jo-chan, ¿no me digan que ese ritual de 'sonrisa-sonrisa', no es nada de coqueteo?" dijo muy confiado, creo que fue demasiado pedir. -_- Aquí viene...

"Una sonrisa es una sonrisa, no significa nada, ne Kenshin?" Kami-sama, ¿por qué yo? -_-.

"Hai Kaoru-dono?" digo lo mas inocente y dulce que puedo. ^_^Uuu. Ella sonríe alegremente. Fiu! Me salve por esta vez. Pero, ¡oh!¡oh! esta cambiando de cara, gulp. Solo puedo sentir las gotas de sudar atravesando mi cara.

"¿Qué no escuchaste algo Kenshin?" dijo algo irritada, gulp. Mas saliva...

"Aa, escuche algo de ritual 'sonrisa-sonrisa' y coqueteo" digo incrementando mi voz inocente y gentil. De hecho, escuche toda la conversación, solo quiero evitar ese tipo de temas, de otro modo acabare estrellado en alguna parte del dojo. Ella suspira, mientras una gota de sudor roda por su mejilla. Sano sonríe triunfante, aunque algo molesto, ¿conmigo?¿Ahora que hice? Mi sudor se comienza a volver frió.

"Bueno, una sonrisa es una sonrisa, al menos Kenshin esta atreviéndose a hacer algo. Quien sabe Jo-chan, es posible que el siguiente día de Tanabata sea mejor que el de este año" Sano no esta ayudando en nada. Y ese era un día que quería evitar a toda costa. Pero al ver a Kaoru-dono de esa manera, mejoro el día. Oculto mis ojos con mi fleco, para observar las reacciones que Kaoru-dono hace a este ultimo comentario. Pensé que se enojaría, pero en vez de eso su rostro se enterneció. Ahora estoy mas tranquilo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

"Lo mejor fue cuando Kenshin se puso azul al saber que se le declaro a la busu" dijo Yahiko con pequeñas risas, acompañado en cierta parte por Sanosuke. Kaoru-dono se esta tensando, y creo que el color azul ha teñido mi rostro. 

"¡Si!¡Justo como ahora!" Yahiko señala mi cara, Kami-sama, mas problemas, yamete!

"Ken...shin...¿te da horror o pánico comprometerte conmigo?" Kaoru me susurra, evitando las carcajadas de Yahiko y de Sano. ¡Oh no, la situación se esta volviendo peor! _!

Quisiera decirle que no, pero, no es pánico, si no, algo mas fuerte, tal vez...porque...

"No te amo..." se me escapo y para mi desgracia ante mis palabras Yahiko y Sano pararon de reír en seco. ¡NO!¡NO ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIRLE! Volteo rápidamente a ver a Kaoru-dono, quien estaba en un vil estado de shock. Lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos, pero nunca las dejo caer. Cerro su puño y lo conecto justo contra mi cara, salí volando como 2 shogis del dojo. @_@;

Me lo merecía, esta vez si me lo merecía, no debí decirle eso. Ahora estoy afuera en el koi curando mis moretones. Sigh...creo que esta vez no tendré su perdón.

Pero, ¿En verdad lo dije en serio? ¿Qué tal si no la amo?¿Sigo amando tanto a Tomoe?

Mi cabeza esta confusa, hay ciertas cosas que quisiera creer que son amor, sin embargo, como no estoy seguro, no puedo confesarle lo que siento. Porque no se lo que siento.

Creo que siento algo por ella. Pero no se si es amistad, hermandad o amor.

Quisiera saberlo, desearía saberlo, el punto es, que mi dictamen ya fue dicho.

Tomoe-san es y será la mujer de mi vida...

Como aquel pescador dijo aquella vez..._Solo existe una mujer para toda la vida._****

Y creo que mi decisión ya esta hecha, Tomoe-san...

Toco la cicatriz de mi mejilla, y en el reflejo del agua puedo verme.

¿Soy feliz?¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera viva? Kaoru-dono...

No, nunca hubiera tenido la dicha de conocerla, así como tampoco a Yahiko y a Sanosuke.

¿Dicha? Si, estoy agradecido por haber conocido a estas personas, en especial a Kaoru-dono, y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué tan especial? De algo estoy seguro, no amo tanto a Kaoru-dono como amo a Tomoe-san.

¿Huh? ¿De dónde vino la palabra "amo" junto a "Kaoru-dono"? Cierro mis ojos para concentrarme y relajarme un poco, creo que ahora si, estoy perdiendo los estribos.

En eso siento un empujón que me envía al agua fría del koi. Solo escucho una voz mientras me sumerjo en el agua...

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!" Salgo a la superficie escupiendo algo de agua. No debería de sorprenderme, Sano tiene una mirada intimidante y esta tronandose los nudillos.

Sigh...Aquí vamos de nuevo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Jo-chan?!" Sano dice sacándome del koi, sosteniéndome por el cuello de mi yukata. Solo le sonrió, no tengo nada que decir, solo lo hice, punto.

"Dime Kenshin, ¿te gusta ver a Jo-chan triste?" dijo algo amenazador, mi respuesta fue automática, niego con la cabeza.

"Bien, ahora ven" dice arrastrándome por todo el jardín como si fuera un costal. Después me arrastro hasta el cuarto de Kaoru-dono. Corrió silenciosamente la puerta, he hizo que echara una miradita adentro. Y fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Era la misma imagen de Kaoru llorando el día en el que partí. Solo tragué saliva, no me gustaba verla así, y solo sentía un gran dolor en el pecho. No quise ver mas, tengo que pedirle una disculpa.

Después me levante y me fui al comedor, ya estaba comenzando a atardecer. Tenia intenciones de meterme a la cocina para hacer la cena, pero de nuevo alguien me jala del cuello de mi yukata, después me azoto al piso para sentarme, esa manera tan grata fue de Sanosuke.

"Ahora bien, ¿Recuerdas como Yumi dio su vida por Shishio?" dijo algo serio y distante. Lo miro algo asombrado, lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue casi la misma historia, yo mate a Tomoe-san, pero, ¿el que va ha saber?. Por fin asiento.

"¿Qué pasaría si en vez de Yumi fuera Kaoru?" dijo directo y sin rodeos, dejándome en trance. Ya lo viví una vez con Tomoe-san, no pienso volverlo a vivir con Kaoru, de ninguna manera. Sanosuke sonríe, creo que me he delatado con el seño fruncido que tengo ahora. En eso se levanta y me deja solo, pero antes de irse, mira por su hombro.

"Será mejor que aclares lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde para decírselo, mínimo Yumi tuvo la suerte de hacerlo" En esas palabras el mundo exterior se fue diluyendo, dejándome absorto en mis sentimientos.

"Kenshin! ¡¿Pero qué haces ahí sentado?!¡Están atacando el dojo!" Yahiko me saca de mis pensamientos, la palabra 'atacar' siempre despierta mi mente. En eso escucho todo el barullo de afuera. Sanosuke estaba peleando con una tropa de espadachines, muy buenos, por cierto. Agarro mi sakabato y me dispongo a ayudarlo. Después de una serie de Hiten Mitsurugi's, acabamos con la mayoría, pero uno queda. Mis ojos se agrandan al ver como aquel personaje logro ocultar perfectamente su ki. Parecía que era indefenso, pero al salir de las sombras era un ki parecido al de Saitoh. Definitivamente, era Saitoh. Apago su cigarro pisándolo en el pasto. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su labios. EN eso escucho a Kaoru-dono gritar mi nombre, pero sanosuke la detiene.

"He venido a terminar mi pelea Battousai. ¡Y no me iré hasta que uno de los dos muera!" Dijo sacando su nihounto de su funda. 

"Iie Kenshin!" Grita Kaoru, la veo por un momento y lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. 

De nuevo te causo mas problemas Kaoru-dono, gomen nasai…

Por fin asiento y acuerdo con el reto, así, podré dejar de preocupar a Kaoru-dono y las peleas en este dojo terminaran.

Saitoh asiente para que yo de el primer golpe, mi punto débil es que el ya ha visto todas mis técnicas y posiciones batu. Pero haré todo lo posible por ganar. Aun y me convierta en battousai… Mis ojos se enfocan en Saitoh, no es tiempo de usar el Amakakeru, aun…

Doy mi primer ataque, un Sou Ryu Sen, donde se usa tanto la espada como la funda. Doy el zarpazo listo para dar el golpe en el estomago con la funda. Pero Saitoh lo esquiva por tan solo centímetros. Ahora espero el siguiente ataque. Saitoh toma rapidamente la posición del gatotsu, creo que es el primero. Es el gatotsu nishiki, donde se golpea hacia abajo desde un angulo superior utilizando el gatotsu. Me alcanza y sangro un poco de mi hombro izquierdo, Saitoh trata con mas gatotsu's pero solamente son del estilo Ishiki, que es el normal y el Nishiki. Pero nunca planea un ataque aéreo, así es que me aprovecho y hago el Hitenmisturugi estilo Ryu Kan Sen-Tsumuji, donde salto hacia Saitoh mientras giro de una manera a longitud sobre el eje de mi cuerpo causando una inercia que provoca lanzar un golpe antes de que el pueda caer al suelo. ¡Demonios! Lo vuelve a esquivar con un Gatostu Shanshiki, el gatotsu pero aéreo. Solo que esta vez si logro por lo menos darle unos cuantos golpes. El combate es bastante rapido, y me estoy cansando, no tengo la misma agilidad por usar tantas veces el Amakakeru. Ahora Saitoh se aparta, creo que es su estilo secreto.

"Se perfectamente el estilo Amakakeru, pero tambien se que cuando uno sabe la técnica, no sirve por ser succionado por el efecto secundario de tan dichosa técnica. Así es que aquí probaremos cual de las dos es la mas potente, y asi dictara al ganador" dice bastante orgulloso y seguro de que ganara. No lo permitire, aun tengo a Battousai de mi lado. Y si aplico el amakaeru con Battousai podré ser victorioso. Una sonrisa se comienza a dibujar en mi rostro. Creo que estoy volviéndome Battousai, no importa así terminare con todo esto. Guardo mi espada en la funda, mientras Saitoh se pone en su posición de Gatotsu Zeroshiki, la técnica secreta del estilo N°0. Yo estoy en la posición batu para el amakakeru.

"¡No, Kenshin!¡No te conviertas en Battousai!¡No!" escucho a Kaoru gritar, pero no me importa, solo quiero terminar con todo esto. Los dos corremos uno hacia el otro...

¡¿Qué demonios...?! Siento que mis fuerzas se drenan por las heridas que tengo ahora. ¿Por qué no sirvió el amakakeru?¡¿Por qué!? El gatotsu zeroshiki me ha ganado y no puedo levantarme, estoy junto a los restos del muro donde el gatotsu me impacto. No puedo moverme, no puedo...

"Yamete! ¡Kenshin no puede continuar!¡Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora vete!¡venciste a Battousai!¡Ahora deja que viva como el rurouni que vive aquí! Onegai, Saitoh-sama, onegai…" ¿Kaoru? Fue ella quien estaba rogando por mi vida. No, no lo hagas, no vale la pena, ya se porque no funciono el Amakakeru, me concentre mas en ganar y no en el sentido de vivir. Dejame morir en paz...onegai...Kaoru-dono.

"¡No puedo dejar que lo mates!¡No soportaría una vida sin el!" esta gritando, kami-sama, ahora esta llorando, no, no llores Kaoru-dono, no...Veo difícilmente a Saitoh, quien tiene una sonrisa mas amplia. 

"Bien, si así lo quieres, porque no mueres con el?" ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Saitoh atravesó a Kaoru por el costado, haciendo que cayera encima de mi. Trato de reanimarla, Kami-sama, no te la lleves, ¡no te la lleves! No me hagas esto de nuevo. ¡Onegai! Siento como mi mirada se vuelve borrosa, son lagrimas, que no dejo fluir.

"Ken...shin..." me susurra colocando una mano en mi mejilla. No de nuevo, ¡no!

"Me siento útil ¿sabes? Ahora no solo soy una espectadora de tu pelea, si no mas bien soy parte de ella, soy parte de lo que mas te gusta...pelear...ahora si puedo morir en paz....Aishiteru, Kenshin..." ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! No me gusta pelear, nunca pienses eso, no me dejes, ¡¡¡NO ME DEJES!!!

No, esto no puede estar pasando, Battousai no debe de tomar control de mi de nuevo. Nunca dejaría que Kaoru se interpusiera en una pelea, ¡Nunca!

"¡Hey!¡Autista!¡Despierta! Tenemos que cenar y no pienso dejar que busu haga la cena" oigo a Yahiko decir mientras me da golpecitos en la cabeza, sacudo mi cabeza para librarme de mi interior. Sigh...todo fue un sueño, un estupido sueño, no, nunca pasara. No dejare que algo malo le pase a Kaoru-dono. Será mejor que me olvide de tan horrible sueño. Así que decido sonreírle a Yahiko quien ahora tiene un moretón en la cabeza, Kaoru lo ha golpeado con la mesa. Trago saliva, solo espero que no me toque a mí. Enseguida decido meterme a la cocina. Pero ella me llama...estoy perdido, pero por alguna razón, estoy tranquila de escucharla de nuevo.

"Kenshin" dice en un tono...normal. Volteo con otra sonrisa, sí una hipócrita sonrisa.

"¿Qué habrá de cenar?" Pregunta como si nada hubiera pasado, y de alguna manera esa indiferencia...duele.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono, pero no he hecho algo" digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella suspira. Y estoy esperando su siguiente reacción, sonríe. ¡¿Sonríe?!

"Iie Kenshin, no importa, el Dr. Genzai traerá algo para la cena" dice metiendose a la cocina. En eso veo al Dr. Genzai entrar, cargando una serie de bolsas, las dos pequeñas llegan abrazándome las piernas. Gritando 'Nee-chan!' En eso, veo al Dr. Genzai haciéndome unas cuantas señas. Me acerco y me jala hacia la bodega. 

"Escuche por Megumi y Sano que Kaoru-chan estaba sentida contigo. Así que decidí que, ¿por qué no le regalas unas flores? A las mujeres les encantan las flores" dice sonriente, yo me le quedo viendo parpadeando varias veces.

"¿Oro?" ¿Quiere que le regale flores? Las posibilidades serian:

a) Que me lanzara a mí y a las flores al koi.

b) Que se soltara llorando y me estrellara contra el próximo shogi que encuentre cerca.

c) Me golpearía con la mesa.

d) Lloraría (en casos de ebriedad) y me golpearía mandándome al techo.

e) Todas las anteriores

Es preferible que se lo dé en un lugar menos peligroso. Pero todavía no se lo que siento, entonces, ¿para que se las doy?

"¿Qué dices, hm?" Me vuelve a preguntar, una sonrisa nerviosa se forma en mis labios.

"No tengo dinero Genzai-sama" digo mostrando mis manos vacías. El sonríe mas y saca de su espalda un bouquet de rosas rojas. Adornado con unas hojas mas y como una extraña flor blanca muy pequeña. Se nota el roció de la lluvia en cada uno de los pétalos de cada rosa. ¿Por qué se las doy?

No sé, solo quiero verla feliz.

¿Por qué?

Porque sé que en algo muy profundo de mí estoy sintiendo algo por ella.

Y tal vez, algún día pueda ser algo más.

Asiento, pero le doy indicaciones a Genzai-sama para que me las de después. Después salimos para ver las no muy agradables caras de Yahiko, Kaoru y ¿Sano? Esperándonos para comer. Se abrieron las bolsas y todos abrieron sus palillos, en menos de 5 minutos no había ni una pizca de comida. Tanto Genzai como Sano, me dieron un codazo (estaba sentado en medio de ellos dos). ¿Acaso todo mundo sabia de mi plan? Por otro lado, Tsubame sonreía con una pizca de malicia. ¿Acaso todo esto había sido planeado?

"Kaoru-dono...shessha wa..." empecé a decir algo nervioso, aunque no se porque…

¡Ouh! otro codazo de Sano, y me murmura molesto:

"Nada de 'shessha'" sigh...mis suspiros son cada vez mas profundos. Kaoru levanta su mirada y me mira con un toque de curiosidad, después se dibuja en su rostro una bella sonrisa.

"¿Podrías reparar una gotera? Tendrías que hacerlo desde el techo, ya que esta muy alta, lo haría yo, pero tengo mucho trabajo con recoger la mesa y..." quería continuar pero el singular ruido de que todos se cayeron de lado al oír mi proposición, me detuvo. Kaoru solo me miraba parpadeando, lo se...fue estúpido.

"Iie, No importa Kaoru-dono, lo haré después de limpiar la mesa" digo levantándome y recogiendo los platos de la mesa. En eso Kaoru asiente lentamente mientras va por las cosas para reparar la gotera, una sonrisa sincera se forma en mis labios. Todos se quedan boquiabiertos y siento las miradas de furia sobre mi espalda. -_-Uuu

En eso escucho los pequeños pasos (torpes) en la azotea, exhalo hondo y dejo mis quehaceres a un lado. Ahora estoy afuera, todos me hacen señas de apoyo. Mientras aprieto firmemente el bouquet en mis manos. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente y ruego a Kami-sama que me acompañe. Salto al árbol, después al techo y ella esta desesperada buscando la gotera. En eso nota mi presencia (tengo el bouquet atrás de mi espalda, y mi yukata hace un buen trabajo para esconderlo) me mira confundida. Y sonrió ampliamente, y ahora ella me mira como si estuviera yo loco. En eso me acerco y solo quedo a un metro de ella.

"Lamento mucho lo que dije...se que te lastime mucho Kaoru-dono, gomen nasai" digo cabizbajo, en eso la veo y esta algo sorprendida y a la vez dolida, no quiero que ese sueño se repita. No quiero que sea demasiado tarde...

"Pero, ¿era cierto?" Me pregunta con una voz frágil y temerosa, Kami-sama! No lo se...

"Kaoru-dono, se que es estúpido de mi parte, pero...no lo se" digo con mas pena, ella me mira asombrada y en eso deja caer pesadamente las cosas para arreglar el techo. Se deja sentar mirando hacia abajo.

"Pero sé que me importas..." digo poniéndome en cuclillas, ella sube la cabeza y algo de esperanza brilla en sus hermosos ojos azules. Creo que me estoy mareando...

En eso recuerdo que tengo las flores, y lentamente las saco y se las entrego. Su rostro es imposible de describir. Sus ojos se agrandaron y brillan mas que antes, ligeras lagrimas se forman en sus ojos. Desearía saber lo que piensa. Su sonrisa aumenta...

"Domo Arigato Kenshin..." me susurra temblorosa, en eso sus dedos acarician los pétalos de las rosas, y después coloca su nariz para olerlas. Una hermoso momento para recordar. En eso me siento a su lado, dejando algunos cm's de por medio. Y recargo mi peso en mis brazos estirados. Kaoru sigue con esa mirada soñadora mientras sonríe tiernamente. En eso, coloca el bouquet en su regazo mientras se arrima para cerrar la distancia, sube un poco mas su cabeza y posa sus labios sobre mi mejilla, justo en el centro de la cicatriz. Mis ojos se agrandan, y no me puedo mover, de un momento a otro mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, después se acelera mas al sentir su cabeza recostarse en mi hombro. Puedo oler a jazmines, y su pelo fresco fragante de tan dulce olor. 

El sentirme así, no es algo nuevo, lo sentí una vez, y creo que es tiempo de sentirlo de nuevo.

Mis manos viajan temerosas recorriendo su espalda, logro sentarme bien hasta colocar un brazo alrededor de ella, ella se arrima mas, su cara esta contra mi pecho y el bouquet esta en medio de los dos. Es tan extraño sentirlo de nuevo.

Pero, mientras lo descubro, y revivo ese sentimiento perdido...estoy arriba de un techo, descubriendo que no solo existe una mujer para amar en la vida.

FIN


End file.
